


Cross-Stitched

by Eyesthatbuythetimes



Series: NSFW Sports and Heroes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I just needed a segue, Multi, Yay university aU, i'm not even gonna lie, sex will happen, this is straight up a lead into porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesthatbuythetimes/pseuds/Eyesthatbuythetimes
Summary: Being close friends with your boyfriend's volleyball team has its perks.  Especially when your boyfriend is the boisterous Bokuto Koutarou.  He likes to surprise you.





	Cross-Stitched

**Author's Note:**

> This WAS going to just be a fluff piece, but here we are.

The gymnasium is ringing with the cheers of hundreds of university students shouting and stomping amongst the stands. Nearly every fan is donning the home team’s signature black and gold merchandise-but not everyone could boast the black Adidas warm-ups with golden accents like I am. The number 4 is emblazoned on my left chest, a name stitched beneath it in a golden cursive. Bokuto. 

In my near half-court seat, I run my fingers around the cold zippers. I take a deep breath, training my eyes to the white ball careening across the court. Up, down, across; then a sudden smack. Another roar of the crowd. 

I find myself shouting too. It’s the last set of the match, and the Sun University Golden Eagles lead 23-20, thanks to an excitable silver-haired ace and his calm green-eyed setter. The two have the opposing team scrambling every time the ball returns from our side of the net, the faces of the opposing players losing confidence with every serve. 

SMACK.

Set point. One more.

Bokuto lands back on Earth, his Nike jersey stressing against his biceps as he punches the air above him. Akaashi, though very emotionless in expression, seems electrified as Kou pounds his back. The pairs’ muscles flex in unison, prepared to end the onslaught with one more well-placed spike. The ace’s golden eyes flash as he exchanges high fives. He loves the attention, I can see it in his wild smile. He could live off the sounds of a cheering crowd alone. 

The ball is tossed back to our server, and the ace turns towards the bleachers, finding me rather quickly. I smile in acknowledgement, sending with it my confidence in his ability to finish this match. He had practiced way too much for this close game to end in defeat. He beams even wider, and winks. I feel a blush light up my face as the people around me see our interaction. I hear whispers as he waves and turns back to the game. 

The serve is up. It’s soft, and the other team receives it easily. The setter places a toss to the far right-our blockers knock it down. Shit. They recovered. Oh, but it’s our chance ball-sailing over the net towards our offense. Akaashi has a rough angle, but he lines it up with Bokuto’s leap. He’s already in the air as the ball spins just above the net. His hand makes contact, the ball shoots to the right-the blockers leaving empty handed.

25-20, Sun University wins the conference. 

My feet move on their own as the mass of fans spills over onto the gym floor. Our team is swarmed with fans, the players in a large pile hoisting teammates into the air. The fight song blares from the speakers. I push through the reverie, looking for only one.

Faces pass, all lit up with victory, and as if by divine intervention-and possibly a 6’4 manchild of a boyfriend-my mission is accomplished. 

I found my ace.

“_______!!!”

His arms latch about my waist, leaving my upper body dangling and grasping for a hold along his thick shoulders. I let out a whooping laugh, letting Kou wave me around as if I was a trophy. At long last, he stops and places me back on the court. Those golden eyes that had previously held an almost deadly glaze now hover on my form. No longer were they eyes of deadly determination, but of unbounded relief. That, and tears. 

“We did it..” he breathes again, his hands clench and unclench at my sides. He’s shaking and panting.

“Kou, you were amazing..” I feel my eyes start to water too. Through a weepy smile, I gently frame his face with my hands. The sounds around us fade to a dull hum as he crashes his lips into mine. I try to match his voracity, but he is on a high unlike any I’d seen him. He holds me firmly against his torso, fingers gripping my hips to push me even closer to him. This victory needed a proper celebration. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The post-victory party is, for lack of a better word, shambly. My mascara is smeared across my cheeks, sweat and beer melting down my once-dry Sun U crop top, and damn I can’t really see straight. I laugh with Saeko at Ryu losing yet another game of beer pong. Yuu, the team spitfire, leaps with joy on the opposite side of the plastic tailgate table. It’s been just over 2 hours since the game, and I haven’t seen or heard from Koutaro for quite some time. This typically means something’s getting broken. 

 

I head to the kitchen to grab some water to bring myself back down a little, but end up getting nudged by Tetsurou and some blonde girl nearly fucking against the wall. I grimace at him as he turns to look at me, setting the girl’s ass on the counter. 

“Where’s Koutaro, asshat?” I couldn’t hold back a giggle as the blonde gave me a huge “get the fuck out of here” stare.

“He’s probably still upstairs, sweetcheeks..” the blonde wiggles closer to him, unaware this is your form of friendly banter. You date a Bokuto, and you get one of the most annoying, but most loyal best friends. 

“In Sawamura’s room, or Tooru’s?” 

“I wouldn’t try Tooru’s. He went in with Kiyoko like 30 minutes ago, and no one’s tried to find him since.. And if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to end up in bed too.” Tetsu winks. The blonde immediately lights up again, reaching a red-polished hand to turn his face back to hers. I sigh knowing that’s all the information I’m getting out of the kid.

I spin on my heel as the two resume hooking up, and hear a hooting laugh erupt from up the stairwell. There’s a overturned couch blocking the way, but I somehow stumble around it and make it to the top floor. The only light coming from a single blacklight duct-taped to the ceiling. I pass by two bedrooms, one with medals adorning the door- that’s Tooru alright, and the other with a ring of lights and Sky University pennants-Sawamura’s. 

The bathroom at the end of the hallway has its door propped open, a drunk Koushi helping a nearly passed out Hajime from dropping his head into the toilet. Still no sign of Kou, but I stick my head into the doorway.

“You guys doing alright?”

“WHO IS THAT?” Hajime slurs, not raising his head from the toilet seat. 

Koushi gives me a faint smile in consolation, then places his hand on Hajime’s bare back. 

“Iwa, it’s just _____..”

“Mmm..” Hajime speaks again, “Is she the softball captain? The one that Kou’s been gloating about?” He swings his head up and his eyes are a dark brown, irises blown wide due to intoxication. 

Koushi lets out a sputtering laugh, showing his drunkenness if not for a second. I shake my head and start laughing too. 

“Yeah, dude, you were at their championship last week.. Congrats by the way.. And yeah, Kou’s already got her on lockdown.” Koushi raises a Bud Light from the floor.

I feel a blush rise on my face as I feel both Hajime and Koushi’s gaze on my disheveled form leaning dangerously in the doorway.

“To you as well!” I manage to say. Damn Kou and his beautiful team. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t come up here sooner,_____.” Koushi slides to the wall and slowly winks. 

“I had to make sure Noya didn’t completely destroy Oikawa for hooking up with Kiyoko.” I reply, taking a sip of my own beer.

“Kou’s been talking about you all night.” Koushi finishes, then chugs the rest of the beer. “I hear you all have some great...chemistry..” Another sputtering laugh follows his sentence, and I feel my face get even hotter.

“So do either of you know where he would be?” I reply, holding onto the sink for stability, and sanity.

Koushi is still staring, but nods his head to the right. Keiji’s room. Should’ve figured that out. I thank him and dip out. I can hear a variety of voices echoing through the door as I push into the bedroom. The sounds become solid, and I realize Keiji, Sawamura, Kozume,Tsukki, and Kou are finishing up what I would think would be the 12th game of Beer-io Kart. The boys are in various stages of disarray, crowded around Keiji’s 60 inch TV. They turn in response to the door opening.

“_______!!” The group shouts a garbled version of my name.

“Heyyy..” I reply, but before I can say anything else, Koutaro, who was the closest to the door, grabs my wrist and pulls me onto his lap. I reflexively lock my arms around his neck, he smells of beer-but also of his “weekend” cologne, an outdoorsy scent that makes me nuzzle his shoulder. 

“We were just talking about you, actually.” Kou wraps his arms around me to grasp the Wii controller.

“So I’ve heard..” I look around the room, but all had looked away by the time I asked. “Were ya’ll talking shit?” 

Keiji, who’s currently perched upon his perfectly made bed, mumbles, “Bokuto-san, you’re so forward..”

With both my curiosity and liquid courage fueling me, I ask again, “Well, if you’re not going to tell me, why tease me like that?” 

The boys laugh it off, but go back to playing their game. A half-hour passes, the boys blowing through a few more games of Smash. 

“Ya’ll ready to go?” Tsukki, the one sober boy, slowly moves towards the door. Kozume nods in response, throwing a glance at Keiji as the two lumber out the door. Sawamura is smiling, a little too deeply as he struts out. “I’ll be in my room if you all need me!” he quips.  
Weird. 

“Aw, bye guys!” I pause, taking in the look on Kou’s face, a deep smirk and heavy-lidded eyes, “Sounds like I was quite the topic with the whole team then, huh?”

“You’re always worth talkin about, babe.” 

“You’re avoiding the question!” I playfully punch his bicep. 

I blush furiously this time, and he notices. Keiji does too, and sets the N64 controller on the bed next to him. 

Keiji moves from the bed to sit in front of us on the floor, “So, ______, we’ve known you for a while now, right?”

“Well duh,” I say, “3 years is a pretty long time..” I toss my legs over one of Kou’s thighs, efficiently trapping it under me. His hands graze along my calves as Keiji speaks.

“Well, I’ve been meaning to ask you something..” Keiji smiles and looks at Kou, as if for permission. I can’t see how Kou reacts, but Keiji’s hand grazes my cheek, it’s soft but purposeful, it is Keiji. I’m both shocked and stilled at the same time. The green-gray of his eyes are intoxicating. I back away for a second, but I feel Kou push me towards him encouragingly.

“Kou, what’re you?” I feel Kou’s lips graze the junction between my neck and shoulder, Keiji not taking his eyes off of me. Keiji finally closes the distance between my lips and his. I feel a shiver run up my spine, pushing me to kiss Keiji back. Kou moans into my shoulder as Keiji moves more confidently, pushing his tongue into my mouth. 

As the shock ebbed, a warmth passed through me. This must’ve been what the duo had planned before I showed up. Did they tell the others? A wave of embarrassment hit smartly, but as Keiji’s lips traveled down the column of my neck, all questions left my mind.

Kou easily snuck his hands up under my crop top. He hastily grasped my left breast, making me arch into his touch. Keiji is surprisingly aggressive, taking this as his cue to pull me completely between the two of them.

“He told me you’d been dying to get fucked by me, ______” Keiji said, his long fingers digging into my bare thighs.

“Kou..?” I’m again lit up with embarrassment, but Kou’s laughter from deep in his chest interrupts my reply.

“Baby, you told me this last Friday when we were at Noya’s.”

“You mean, when I sucked your dick in Noya’s bathroom?” The intimacy of the situation had eliminated any filter I’d once had.

“You told me a secret..” Kou giggles, a little tipsy, but he knew what was going on.

“And I thought it’d be fun to make that secret a reality.” His voice went deeper than before, a tone I’d known too well.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm a tease. But I'm about halfway done with Fucking Scene 1.


End file.
